Nightmare
by miceaholic
Summary: "In response to the Biker Mice Halloween one-shot challenge" It may or may not be scary and I may or may not kill characters. But go ahead and read it, you know if you had anything better to do you wouldn't be browsing this site.


Ok so it may or may not be scary so read at your own risk, but I warn you I gave myself the creeps writing this, although i am not a scary movie person so maybe it's just me.

anywho, I don't own the Biker Mice, or even the idea of this oneshot story, I completly blame FairDrea for this disaster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throttle walked down the dark street, the only light, dim though it was, coming from the street lamps above. His fur standing on end, something wasn't right, where was everyone? The tan Martian had never heard the city so quiet, his own footsteps echoing eerily, he picked up speed in his stride.

There it was, he could see his bike up ahead sitting under what seemed to be the only bright light around. Breathing a sigh of relief he ran his hand through his long thick bangs, and then froze in his tracks. His eyes widened as he realized something was very wrong with the picture in front of him, yes his prized bike was sitting right infront of his eyes, shining in the light, but the problem was there was no street lamp around it.

Looking around desperatly for the source of light, Throttle reached to his hip for his blaster, his hand grabbing at thin air.

"Looking for something, fluffy?"

Throttle spun at the strange voice behind him, coming face to scarred face with what might have once been a human man, a large evil grin stretching his torn flesh. The stranger held up the blaster, dangling from a long sharp blade protruding from his leather glove, for the biker to take.

As Throttle looked at the hand holding his weapon between them he could feel the chills running along his body, he wanted to run but feared turning his back on what he was sure was a demon from the darkest abyss. The young soldier reached for the gun, unable to stop the shaking of his own fingers, his mind screaming, This isn't right, something is very very wrong!

Just as his furry fingers brushed the cool metal of his weapon the strangers smile grew, and Throttle felt a cold heat sear at his chest. Looking down as he gasped for air he saw the mans other hand against his furry ribcage. With blades plunged into Throttles lungs he choked as his legs gave and he looked up into the pure evil of his murderers eyes, the last thing he saw as his vision faded was the street sign over the shoulder of the red and green striped shirt, 'Elm St.', and as his nightmare finally ended the man pulled his glove from the still warm chest, and laughed, "Trick or Treat"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Modo walked through his family's large home, he seemed to be the only one there. But then he smiled as he heard small footsteps, he had always loved babysitting his multi colored nephew, "Rimmy, I know your hiding in here. Come out , come out, wherever you are."

When he heard the tiny feet run upstairs he laughed before heading for the staircase. The boy may be fast but Modo was trained in tracking, and he knew that old house like he knew the back of his furry right hand.

As he got to the second floor he realized it was dark, the only light coming from his sisters partially opened door at the end of the hall. Reaching for the light switch he flipped it with no results so he tried wiggling the switch but still he remained in shadows, so he slowly walked towards the open room listening at the other doors as he passed. "Rimfire? You know you're not suppose ta be in your Mama's room when she's not here." He swallowed nervously, this game wasn't any fun in the dark, and his usually giggly nephew was being much too quiet. A chill ran down the grey furred man's back, the boy knew better than to hide when he was called and the giant's sister hadn't left her door unlocked since the twins learned to crawl, since her room had the balcony looking over the...cliff...

Terror ran through him as he ran, his long legs covering the long hall in a few strides, bargeing into the room he yelled, "Rimfire! This isn't funny, come out right now!" He looked around the messy room praying that the boy would be standing there scared at his uncle's loud voice, he would love to here crying right now just to know Rimfire was safe. The closet was open revealing it's unoccupied insides, he grabbed the bottom of the bed, easily lifting it to look under, the bare floor feeding his fear, as he passed. He stopped infront of the balcony door, his hand mere inches from the door, it was kept ajar by one of his sisters babydolls from around the universe. He thought to himself, "that must be why four year old Rimmy had come in here, to play with the new 'Buddy Doll' someone had given his mom from Earth."

Shaking he slid his hand in the opening of the door, pulling it open he looked out onto the dark empty balcony. As tears started to blur his version He stumbled towards the railing, praying that when he looked there would be no small body on the bottom of the four story high cliff. Taking a deep ragged breath, the large soldier stepped up to the edge where a toy baby Mouse sat on the top of the railing. Closing his eyes he leaned over and slowly opened them...and burst into laughter, there was nothing there. But taking the toy in his big hands he leaned over further as he heard laughter coming from the nieghbors backyard, Rimfire must have gone next door to play before bedtime. Modo smiled, he had never been so happy that the boy had snuck out. When a cold feeling once again went over his grey furred body, he asked himself, "But then who did I hear running?"

A sharp pain went through his back and he fell forward, barely managing to grab the thin metal rail as he flipped over it. Looking up, his eyes grew as he saw the small red headed form holding a bat and laughing like a maniac.

The two foot tall doll dropped the bat and reached into the back pocket of his overalls pulling out a pair of large scissors, walking up to the tall Mouse he stabbed the scissors into Modo's right wrist. Smiling as he said, "Sorry, but there can only be one big man around here." before using both tiny hands to open the kithcen tool severing the furry wrist.

Modo screamed as he fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent sat in the bleachers of the ball field looking out at the brightly shining stars. He had never felt so alone, and yet, as though he were being watched. Looking to either side of himself for prying eyes, he saw nothing but couldn't stop the feeling as though someone was breathing down the back of his neck...exactly, like warm breath on his soft fur...

Reaching to his bandoleers he discovered them empty, he was unarmed and alone. Swallowing, he then jumped up from his seat, landing several rows down he spun around and looked up at the broad shouldered figure who's face was in shadow.

There was something about the man that made Vinney's skin crawl, and not just because of the really big knife in the strangers hand. So the white furred soldier did what anyone with years of training would do, he ran.

The fast Mouse sped into one of the hallways that catacombed throughout the large building, he just needed to find a weapon to defend himself against his stalker. He ran towards a fork in the path, but skidded to a stop, barely keeping from falling he stared in shock, the man stood before him. Vincent looked at the covered face of his foe and said the first thing that came to mind, "You know you're dressed for the wrong sport, this place is for baseball fans."

The man dressed in torn clothes didn't respond to the taunting, but began to slowly move towards the Mouse man, the machette held tight in his grasp.

Vinney dodged him, and ran through a doorway that led into the stairwell. The young man ran down several floors before coming out another door, he saw down the hall his enemy walking towards him. He gawked, it was impossible, no matter how fast he moved the man in the white mask was right there.

In a panic Vincent burst through the nearest door he could find and down a short hall leading to a large set of doors. Passing through into a darker room the albino saw several small doors in a row, picking one he went in and locked the door behind him. As Vincent turned he felt along the wall for a light switch, feeling a large button he pushed it only to have water splash onto his head, quickly soaking him, he had stumbled into one of the teams shower stalls.

Slipping, he groped at the wall until he felt relief flood him as he found the switch and a light flicked on above him. Now that he could see, he pushed the metal shower button again to stop the constant flow, having accomplished relieving himself of the anoyance he leaned back against the door. Rubbing his face with both hands he quietly sighed, he couldn't stay there, so he soundlessly opened the door, seeing and hearing nothing he hoped he had finally lost the man. He stepped out and started to walk back towards the large doors, but spun to look behind him as the stall door closed.

His head rolled along the floor, finally coming to rest, the lifeless red eyes looking up at the hockey mask wearing demon holding the now bloody machette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Martians jerked awake, panting they looked around to see the walls of the Last Chance Garage living room.

Charley yawned and stretched from where she had fallen asleep in a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor next to Vincent. Looking at her companions she saw Vinnie's wide eyes kept darting around like he expected something to jump out at him at any second. On her other side the grey giant had fallen head first off the couch she was using as a backrest. And the usually calm leader was gripping the armrests of the recliner so tightly even Charley's much smaller ears could hear the cracking of the wood within them.

Giggling she said while untangling herself to stand, "Geez guys, chill, it's only someone knocking on the garage door not a tank attack."

Throttle looked at the VCR clock, next to the stack of horror movies their female friend had swore watching in a marathon on Halloween was an Earther tradition, and after clearing his throat to make sure his voice wouldn't come out weak as an Earth mouse, said, "Who would be knocking at three in the morning in this neighborhood?"

As the white furred man saw Charley happily strolling towards the door as if there was no chance of a crazed psycho on the other side, he shared a concerned look with his Bros before they all jumped up and ran to get to the door before the mechanic. After all, they were the big, brave, strong heroes, protecting helpless damsels was what they do, and they most definatley weren't afraid of some silly movies or imaginary monsters hiding in the shadows.

As the Mice slid infront of Charley at the door she gasped in surprise, "What's gotten into you knuckle heads?"

" ' Miss Charley ma'am, just makin sure it's not one of Limburgers goons." Modo stuttered, glad he hadn't said who he was really afraid of it being.

Charley lifted an eyebrow and glanced to the door where the banging and howls of, "Helloooo, anybuddy hoome?" were coming from, and scoffed, "Yeah, cuz they always knock before shooting at us."

Vincent, twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. Charleen couldn't see through the wall of muscle but she clearly heard three high pitched screams as the heroes almost ran her down on their way up the stairs that led to her bedroom. Regaining her composure she turned back to the door where a group of six young adults, reeking of beer, were standing in costumes, "Umm, can I help you?"

The boy dressed as Freddy Krueger, after dragging his eyes away from where the bikers had just run, gave a crooked smile and said, "Dude, their costumes were frickin' awesome!"

A red head girl dressed as Chucky smacked him in the arm and giggled out, "We just left this great frat party and and our car totally broke down a block from here. Can you fiz it?"

After watching how the guy with a Jason mask on crooked, holding the car keys, wobbled, Charley grabbed the keys and with a sweet smile said, "Of course, I'll have it done first thing Monday morning. In the meantime you can sit out here and let the cool air clear your heads some while I call you a taxi."

The group of college kids stood with their mouths open as the woman shut the door in their faces. Turning to head upstairs Charley said to herself, "But first I need to drag three chickens out from under my bed."

jdghlkjghjkdshfjgkhsjkgdhjshgkhjksdhfjgkhslklhsljgshgdcvbnmfghjwsedfghzxcvb

A.N. Well what did you guys think? Just for the record I HATE scary movies! so if this sucked, that's why. I have no idea what rating or genre to give this story, does it count as a horror?

FairDrea issued this Halloween story challenge, the rules are:

1\. It has to include some iconic horror movie character. Doesn't matter how...They have to be in the story somehow- So Hellraiser, Michael Myers, Scary ghost face from scream. Has to be iconic though.

to mention the phrase "trick or treat"

have drunken college students. Whether they're oc's you've used before or random groups of people going by...has to happen. Drunk college shenanigans!

is Oct. 30th.

be a oneshot.

include "in response to the Biker Mice Halloween One-shot Challenge" at the begining of your summary.


End file.
